


look at you strawberry blonde

by Illumi_Zoldick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddles, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he/they kurapika, just fluff, leorio and kurapika are gon and killua’s parents, leorio is a good boyfriend, love u bitch, momapika, they just snuggle and watch kiki’s delivery service, this is in all lowercase and i use ‘u’ instead of you, this was a valentines gift for my partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumi_Zoldick/pseuds/Illumi_Zoldick
Summary: this is legit just a leopika cuddle fic that i wrote for my theyfriend for valentine’s day... it’s also in all lowercase cause capital letters can suck a toe
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	look at you strawberry blonde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxsaviorofthebrokenxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxsaviorofthebrokenxX/gifts).



> love u aj!! happy valentine’s day!!

kurapika sits on the kitchen counter as his boyfriend feeds him mac and cheese. the kids are at bisky’s tonight so the two of them have the house to themselves. most young couples would take this as an opportunity to fuck each other senseless but leorio and kurapika just want a night of domestic bliss.

“what movie do u want to watch pika?” leorio puts the bowl on the counter next to the sink before walking back over to kurapika and standing between their legs. kurapika wraps his legs around the man’s waist as he softly lifts him from the counter. 

they bury their face in the man’s neck and mumble, “can we watch a studio ghibli film?”

“u wanna watch kiki’s delivery service?” leorio asks, knowing that pika missed the kids and would want to watch their favourite movie. kurapika simply gives a hum of affirmation. 

leorio carries kurapika to the couch and sets him down gently. he sits down next to them and wraps his arm around them as they snuggle into his side. leorio grabs the remote and turns on the tv, knowing that the disk is already in the dvd player from where they had just watched the movie with gon and killua two nights prior. 

as the movie begins playing, leorio tangles his hand in kurapika’s hair and they snuggle even closer into the taller man’s side. leorio presses a kiss to his head before turning his face towards the tv to watch.

after about 10 minutes of the movie there were already tears brimming in kurapika’s eyes. he couldn’t explain why the kids being gone made him so sad but it did. he missed them despite the fact that they had only been gone for less than 24 hours. leorio feels pika shaking against him and looks down to see silent tears running down the blond’s cheeks. he wipes away the tears and silently cups pika’s chin and turns his face towards his own. he presses a soft kiss to the blond’s lips and asks “what’s wrong pika?”

“i miss the kids…” kurapika says, embarrassed. 

“u want to call them?” leorio asks, softly.

“kind of…. but i don’t want to ruin our night!” kurapika exclaims.

“u aren’t ruining our night! i want to say goodnight to them anyway, so let’s call bisky.” and with that leorio grabs his phone from the coffee table and dials bisky’s number.

“what do u want, we’re playing monopoly and i’m kicking killua’s ass.” bisky says, like the good aunt she is. a faint “u’re not kicking my ass!” is heard in the background which is definitely killua.

“pika and i just wanted to say goodnight to the boys.”

“okay i’ll put them on the phone for u.” and then muffled “kids ur parents are on the phone” leorio blushes at the two of them being called their parents, even if it was low-key true.

“what’s up old man?” killua asks in his usual bratty tone. leorio was starting to miss them less and less.

“how is bisky’s house?” pika asks, attempting to keep leorio from yelling at the kid.

“great! we’ve played a bunch of board games and even got to watch a rated r movie!” as gon exclaims this, bisky is heard in the background yelling, “u weren’t meant to tell them that!” 

“oh fun…. umm we just wanted to call to see how u guys were and to say goodnight. goodnight kiddos, be safe and make sure to call us in the morning. love u guys!” kurapika tells the boys.

“goodnight mom, love u too!” gon exclaims into the phone as leorio hangs up.

“are u better now?”

“yeah,” and with that kurapika snuggles back into the taller man’s side, the movie still playing in the background. leorio looks down at his partner and can’t help but think about how lucky he is to have them. he presses a kiss to his head before turning his face back towards the tv.

“i love u…” kurapika whispers as he begins to drift into the land of sleep.

“i love u too pikachu.” leorio wraps his arm tighter around the other’s body. the last thing kurapika thinks about before he falls asleep is how much he loves the boy wrapped around him.

leorio presses a soft kiss to their head before drifting to sleep himself.


End file.
